mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZER0-0
You have new messages (last change). Help Charity Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 15:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stores There's no need for that. 01:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Fast reply! Well if you say so... 01:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Btw your sig still says visit thornax and goods, which is inactive, I believe. 01:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) MLN Are you able to acess MLN? Cause you said you're still ranking up? 20:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Sort of ( can't really explain ). You need to unblock me if you want some fairy dust. 20:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I unblocked you. Please send me the 20 fairy dust you owe me. 20:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll send 46 20:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. BTW you should archive this page, it's really long. I can help you if you want. 21:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Shhhhhhh.You can make the archive yourself, I trust you. 22:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) User talk:ZER0-0/Archive 1 Done! Thanks. 22:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Gypsum and Pipes Hi can I have all your Gypsum and Pipes? Please....I will pay for them. 16:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) O only have five of each but I will send than today. 18:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. 18:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ad Can I get an ad in your sig for my store? The link is here and what should I click? ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 20:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) How many days? How should it look? What color? What should it say? 20:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) nah, I don't want it any more ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 21:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ad looks great nice where do you want me to put the clicks also you got a thanks can I save the clicks until later? 20:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hypnotic Frequency Machines Do you have the 25 Hypnotic Frequency Machines? BrickWheels (talk) 22:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Who are u on mln? 22:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) same as my username on here. I was trying to figure out who you were on mln. BrickWheels (talk) 10:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I am mjw65 Im ready to click your pets. If you got the 25 hypnotic frequency machines. BrickWheels (talk) 23:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) K I'll send when I get the chance. 22:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) MLN Username Hi ZER0-0,I was just wondering what your mln username is. THANKS> 18tanzc 20:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) mjw65. If you looked, the same question was asked above this. sorry.I was in a rush. 18tanzc 21:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) your clicks wow i gave you your clicks and also i am still working on your order it just that i accidentally used every banner i had on my rank and the store so nobodies clicked it so far sorry about this eternal wait STORE (talk) MLN 22:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thx. shopbarnstar|ZER0-0 christmas is here!\ oh I did that but no thanks. Super Store Staff! Hi ZER0-0, If you don't know,I have a page for us staff members ONLY to talk about suggestions and Things related to store. Here's the link:Link So,Hope to see you in there because it hsn't been used latly.....And I'm going to post a new Idea for you to vote on... 18tanzc 15:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) can we make a deal? i will trade you 100 nails for 8 gypsum. plz? Benjamin6891 (talk) 17:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) No offence but that is a terrible deal. how about 100 nails and 30 best bees for 7 gypsum? Benjamin6891 (talk) 20:50, December 3, 2010 (UTC) you need to give me something useful for gypsum. Bass Loops Nice job on the bass loops, looks like I stopped concentrating after the sixth one. he he. 04:12, December 7, 2010 (UTC) thx. Auction Hey, you won my auction and I'll send you a friend request and the items. Please put all 500 clicks on my Alien Egg Module. Thanks! SSgtGriffin 20:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, how many Thornax do you want? (choose from 261 to 999). SSgtGriffin 20:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I have 500 please. 76/500 clicks Alright, I'll send them later. SSgtGriffin 18:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, 152/500 clicks 228/500 clicks Thanks (you're almost done :D). SSgtGriffin 01:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Have you finished yet? SSgtGriffin 18:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Its done. 12:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) hay would you like a pipe present for christmas i can give you 1 for 10 clicks if you like? 03:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) no thanks. Hi there Did you retire MLN? Or are you still doing it? Thanks, 02:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) im still doing it. 12:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) BCD Please send all nebs you rrecieve to me. 02:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) want cheap items? then visit bens click trades! http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Benjamin6891/bens_click_trades Benjamin6891 (talk) 18:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:! How is makeing mutipule MLN accounts ilegle?erty49! (talk) 01:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) In the terms of use policy but alot of people do it. 12:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Skateboarder Sticker Your recent edit to the Skateboarder Sticker page was good however you shouldn't just uncover the hidden name. Just put" A Secret Networker's page" instead. 03:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) oops i didnt see. 03:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) well actually my I pod touch cannot see the hideme box, and Dr Inferno for example shows up as a link snd i forgot when i edited it. 12:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, I just was pointing it out. 21:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar! You deserve this. 04:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: BOUNCYBALL Well who won? lol JK I don't want to strike a rivalry on a kid's site. I love the Celtics probably as much as you (I follow every game) but L.A. is my hometown. See you in the Finals! P.S. Do you live in Boston or nearby? 06:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) P.P.S. I DID NOT SEE THE STATS. 1 MORE THAN Reggie Miller!!!!! That's INCREDIBLE! 06:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The bad guys won. Well ill see you in the finals but i cant resist the competiveness. ps. Near boston. pss. vote My Lego Network Wiki:Request for Adminship/ZER0-0|here 11:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) lol the bad guys. I already voted. ZER0 FTW! 02:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) hello hello porbably you not remember me. but im the guy who use to have 10k of edits in this wiki some how now I have 8,900. Anyway what happen to this wiki since I left it seem that the wiki is dead, no one it seems to be editing -- 17:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I remember you. Why did you say that here? ps.vote My Lego Network Wiki:Request for Adminship/ZER0-0|here 19:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) RfA Congratulations on your RfA, welcome to the admin team! :) 12:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) thank you SO much. 12:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dangit, I missed out on the voting. Congrats! SSgtGriffin 23:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Mr.Zer0-0, welcome to the admin team. Congrats-- 08:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thx, 12:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I see you have become an admin and have a new nickname. Well congrats Mr. Zer0-0! :D 18:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I also sent you a little gift. 18:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I think your goingtobe a goodadmin 0-- 21:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ZZZZEEERRR0000000000! Congrats! :) 23:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Numbers Hey, no offence, but I think you're going overboard with the number thing on the articles. I mean the only reason why you had enough mainspace edits to become an admin is because you changed all the numbers on the articles to word form. I mean I'm sure you'll be a great admin and all but being an admin means alot more than just being able to change the formate of numbers on pages. I think you should just focus on more complex stuff, that's all. No hard feelings k? Just wanted to tell you that. 23:58, February 18, 2011 (UTC) well i understand how you could think that, but mainspace edits are not the only thing an admin needs. I have helped plenty of new users, and much more. mainspace edits are not required to be an admin anymore, and i didnt want to just stop changing the numbers in the middle, half done just because i became an admin. :-) 03:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Just saying, if that was all that was required, I could have been an admin years ago. :D 14:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait, did you say you no longer need 500 mainspace edits to be an admin? 18:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) yea, look at the RFA page. 19:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Deletions Hey Mr Zero0-0 just thought I'd point you in the direction of Category:Candidates for speedy deletion as I've tagged a page recently. I'd also point out Category:Candidates for deletion which are regular pages, though there's nothing in there atm. 06:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, but the page you marked was deleted by the time I got on. 12:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Is cool Just making sure you were aware of the page. 04:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar FB100Z • talk • 01:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) 1:20 Yeah I've done lots of clicking on pet water bugs and golems and it is definatly one in twenty. 04:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Delete Why don't you use your adminship skills to delete User:Kristof1124/Archive 3|this page for me, eh! :D 20:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Brain Fuzz Had a bit of a brain fuzz and undid my bot's edit and the reverted yourself :-P 07:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually it was the wrong button, but KAPOW!!!!!! 15:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Archive Hey Mr. Zer0-0. You should archive your talkpage. It's getting pretty long. 01:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, I now I said I'm not giving out any more of my barnstar awards, but I think you really deserve this: 01:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Rank 8 Item What do you want? 00:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) For the rank 8 item? 02:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) A tetemic hawk if possible(I understand) , and if not, bowman please. 02:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style Please read, especially now as admin: My Lego Network Wiki:Manual of Style. Ambush Module should be small a, big M. 21:28, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow i never knew. 02:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Your order You still want 5boeman? 00:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC)﻿ yes please I clicked like you said. and sorry for the wait, so I clicked pet panther 5 extra 19:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) WHY??? How did the Clippers beat Boston? HOW??? :( 04:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Crazy game tonight, eh? 04:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) CELTICS RULE! THEY FINALLY WON! 03:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC)